


Not Bella

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/F, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa finds out Bellatrix has died during the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bella

The battle had ended.

The war was over. The Dark Lord was gone.

Narcissa stood in the great hall together with her son and husband, scanning the crowd for her sister still, though she knew that Bellatrix would have left the war a long time ago, or she would have been caught for sure.

Lucius squeezed her hand softly and kissed her cheek, he smiled reassuringly at his wife “She’s fine darling, escaped with the others. She’ll be waiting for us in the manor, no doubt.” But she had trouble believing him. It is often said that sisters can sense each other, but she felt nothing but growing worry.

It was then that a crowd started clapping, some men even cheered and Narcissa looked up. They were holding glasses filled with firewhiskey and in the middle of the crowd, Molly Weasley was standing. Her curiosity sparked, Narcissa walked closer. Someone was laying on the floor of the hall, and all colour drained from her already pale face when she heard Horace Slughorn yell out, his glass high in the air

“To Molly Weasley, the woman who killed Bellatrix Lestrange!”.

oOo

Narcissa’s eyes widened as fear overtook her entire body, it couldn’t be true. Bella couldn’t be dead.

Not Bella.

She started running, pushing people aside to close the gap between her and the crowd of people. She was crying now, but when she saw her sisters’ dead body, she screamed. “NOOOOOOO!”

Narcissa fell down on her knees next to Bellatrix, barely managing to form words in between her sobs. “N no.. Bella… you.. p promised..” Her sobs sounded through the hall as more people looked her way, and she barely registered her husband kneeling down next to her.

The woman clutched her sisters’ still warm body against her own, crying more and more hysterical as she grew colder.

She turned to her husband, tears streaming down her pale face as she shook her head. “She can’t be dead Lucius. I mean, she promised she’d survive.. right?

She promised we’d survive together, even that we found someone to heal her.. that she’d live with us in the manor, and visit those damn ducks of her every day…” new tears formed as Lucius shook his head and took his wife in his arms.

“She has to come back.. It’s almost her birthday, she’d never miss it… ” But the look in Lucius’ eyes said enough. Bella would not come back.

The people who had cheered for her death looked at Narcissa. Some with confusion, but others, elders mostly, had tears in their eyes. Narcissa was not the only one to remember the once so sweet girl, who turned so insane. She sobbed as Lucius tried his best to comfort her.

Narcissa sat in his lap for seemingly hours, her eyes red from crying and her face buried deep within his chest. It didn’t seem quite real, like Bella would just stand up any moment and laugh again. She couldn’t have lost her sister too.

Not the one person she had trusted, who had protected her from everything. Not the woman she saw breaking slowly during everything, not the woman she loved with her whole heart.

Not the childish kid who would chase ducks in the manor grounds, not the insane witch she became during everything.

Not Bella.

 

oOo


End file.
